(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to radar display, and in particular, to a method of forming a virtual three-dimensional radar display to provide a three-dimensional perception to include new display information such as the representation of own ship and targets"" information as well as navigation information.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In conventional radar page, the conventional B scope range and azimuth display does not have the capability of displaying targets with the same range and azimuth but with different altitude. This drawback of the conventional radar page limits the targets"" information presented to the pilot of an aircraft and may create a wrong perception to the pilot whereby a two-target scenario may be mistaken to be a single target situation.
Further, the current flight information in the conventional radar page does not provide a good indication of the pitch of the aircraft. This is critical especially during the air combat when the pilot may be too engrossed in chasing target while not noticing that his own ship may be anytime hitting the ground if the dive continues. In high-intensity air combat scenarios, it is crucial to keep all the flight information within the pilot""s view.
Pilots require better situational awareness to deal effectively with immediate and potential up-coming threats. All information presented to the pilot in the radar display must be useful enough for him to accomplish his task. By incorporating some flight information and with a graphical representation of the own ship condition in the look-down display, especially on the radar page, which is commonly used to designate targets during air combat, the pilot could easily monitor the overall situation, not only the outside world but also the own ship condition.
In view of the foregoing discussion, it is apparent that there currently exists the need for a modification of existing radar display to provide a larger multi-function display allowing more useful data to be represented in the most optimized form to the pilot.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is to provide a method of forming a virtual three-dimensional radar display on a radar page comprising the steps of (i) establishing a split window display showing a 2-dimensional view of altitude representation of own ship and target""s information; and (ii) combining range and azimuth information onto the radar page, and therefore the radar page providing the pilot of an aircraft with a three-dimensional perspective of the own ship and targets"" profile.
A further aspect of the present invention is to provide a method of formation of a virtual three-dimensional radar display, wherein a larger rectangular multi-function display is used to optimize the display of own ship and targets"" information to the pilot of the aircraft.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method of formation of a virtual three-dimensional radar display, wherein flight information of an aircraft are integrated to the radar display.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of formation of a virtual three-dimensional radar display, wherein the display is able to show the targets"" information represented not only in range and azimuth but also third axis, altitude, which is shown in a split display window within the same display.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method of formation of a virtual three-dimensional radar display, wherein the targets"" information gives the pilot a three-dimensional perspective of the targets"" profile.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a method of formation of a virtual three-dimensional radar display, wherein the drawback of displaying targets of the same range and azimuth but of different altitude as in the conventional B scope display is mitigated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method of formation of a virtual three-dimensional radar display, wherein the three-dimensional perspective of the own ship and target""s information greatly enhances the situation awareness of the pilot.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a method of formation of a virtual three-dimensional radar display, wherein the flight information is incorporated into the radar display to assist the pilot in flying when the pilot is looking down into the cockpit of the aircraft.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of formation of a virtual three-dimensional radar display, wherein the pitching or rolling of the aircraft is clearly indicated to the pilot in the split display window.
These together with other objects features and advantages of the invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.